An above-ground pool generally requires a ladder to facilitate ingress into the pool and egress from the pool. Pool ladders may be movable from a use position to a storage position. By moving the pool ladder to the storage position, ingress into the pool may be restricted.
According to the present invention, a combination ladder assembly and pool is provided. The combination includes a pool with a side wall; a support member; and a ladder. The support member is positionable adjacent the side wall of the pool. The support member includes at least one aperture. Additionally, the ladder is positionable adjacent an outer surface of the side wall of the pool and is removably coupled to the support member. The ladder includes at least one leg with a first end and a second end and a plurality of steps. The plurality of steps is coupled to the leg between the first end and the second end. The ladder is moveable between a use position, permitting ingress into the pool, and a storage position. When the ladder is in the use position, the leg of the ladder is supported by the support member. When the ladder is in the storage position, the ladder extends from an aperture to cantilever from the support member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a combination ladder assembly and pool is provided, including a pool and a ladder. The pool has a side wall and may be substantially filled with water. The ladder assembly includes a support member positioned adjacent the side wall of the pool. The ladder assembly further includes a ladder coupled to the support member. The ladder has a first end, a second end, and a plurality of steps supported on the ladder between the first end and the second end. The ladder is moveable from a use position, permitting ingress into the pool, to a non-use position. When the ladder is in the use position, a portion of the ladder is supported by the support member at a first location. When the ladder is in the non-use position, the portion of the ladder is coupled to the support member at a second location that is distinct from the first location.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a packaged pool and ladder assembly is provided. The packaged pool and ladder assembly includes a container, a pool, and a ladder assembly. The container includes an interior region and the pool is received within the interior region of the container. The ladder assembly also is received within the interior region of the container and is configured to be assembled with the pool. The ladder assembly further includes a support member and a ladder. The ladder is configured to removably couple with the support member. The ladder includes at least one leg and a plurality of steps. The leg of the ladder has a first end and a second end and is configured to support the plurality of steps between the first end and the second end. The ladder is moveable between a use position, permitting ingress into the pool, and a storage position. When the ladder is in the use position, at least one of the first end and the second end of the ladder are configured to be supported by the support member at a coupling location. When the ladder is in the storage position, the ladder is coupled to the support member in a location restricting use of the ladder for ingress into the pool. A bottom step of the plurality of steps of the ladder is spaced apart from the coupling location when the ladder is in the use position by a first distance. The bottom step of the plurality of steps of the ladder is spaced apart from the coupling location by a second distance when in the storage position. The second distance is substantially different from the first distance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of using a ladder assembly with a pool is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a support member adjacent a pool wall and detaching a ladder from the support member. The method of using the ladder assembly further includes the step of moving the ladder from a use position, permitting ingress into the pool, to a non-use position, restricting use of the ladder for ingress into the pool. The ladder is coupled to the support member when the ladder is in the non-use position.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure.